1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head coverings in the form of caps, and more particularly to a baseball cap with a visor capable of protecting the back of the neck of the wearer.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Head coverings of various types and styles are well known, particularly hats with visors commonly used to protect the eyes of the wearer from the elements. Such hats are widely used in sports, especially baseball, in the form of a baseball cap and are often provided with a team logo or other insignia on the front of the skull portion that covers the head. The visor extends outwardly from the rim of the skull portion along the front thereof. In that position, the visor functions to shade the eyes of the wearer from the elements, such as the sun and rain.
However, the visor is of little use in shielding the back of the wearer's neck from the sun. As a consequence, the back of the neck of a wearer of a baseball cap is exposed and vulnerable to sunburn.
Further, the rules for organized baseball leagues require batters to wear a protective batting helmet which is a hard plastic shell that covers the skull and usually at least one ear of the batter. However, the helmet provides no protection whatsoever for the back of the neck of the wearer. As a result, the back of the batter's neck may take a direct hit from a wild pitch which can be painful and cause serious injury.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a head covering in the form of a baseball cap with a visor that is capable of protecting the back of the neck of the wearer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head covering in the form of a baseball cap with a visor that is mounted to the rim of the skull portion by expandable means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head covering in the form of a baseball cap with a visor wherein the expandable means includes a flexible material section that can be easily folded.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head covering in the form of a baseball cap with a visor with a section that expands to a position in alignment with the back of the wearer's neck when the cap is rotated to face backward.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head covering in the form of a baseball cap with a visor with a section that retracts to the normal visor position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head covering in the form of a baseball cap with a visor having an expandable section and means for retaining the visor in the normal visor position when the expandable section is retracted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head covering for use under a protective batting helmet to protect the back of the neck of the wearer from injury from a wild pitch.